un peu d'envie et une autre d'haine
by natsumi511
Summary: las lagrimas escaparonde sus verdes orbes y por primera vez sintio ...envidia...por ellas y xq no?... tbn odió a Uchiha Sasuke con todo su corazon.


konnbanwa!

natsumi chan volvio a la vida!...despues de estar perdida entre mis libros y cuadernos por mas de un mes y luego de sufrir la tortura de no tener ni internet ni una computadora a la mano (asi k no pude escribir nada por l cumple de sasukito-kun T_T)...x fin regrese a fanfiction y esta vez con muuuucha inspiracion **inner: natsumi reloaded xD! ... **y bueno si bien este fic no es una conti d mi sasusaku drabble es uno n k la personaje principal es Saku ( personaje k iegue a estimar muuucho y con kien m identifico n_n)... se k mi genero es romantico...pero como stos dias stuve un poco depre y renengando...salio a flote mi "lado oscuro" asi k st s un drama, tragedia ..bueno...medio raro kreo...pero espero k les guste (se k saku esta vez stara un poco OCC...pero bueh...talvez se sienta asi...sabiendo k s una chica muy bipolar...es posible ...hehe)

bueno no los distraigo mas...y disfruten del fic

disclaimer: naruto, Sasuke, Saku y tooooodos sus personajes no son mios (uguuuu) sino propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

algunas recomndaciones al leer:

************* : separa l momento actual con l pasado (algo asi como FLASHBACK)¨

*-.*-.*-.*-.*_. : separa una escena o tiempo dentro del flasshback

adevertencia nuevamente: OCC con l érsonaje de Sakura, kien esta vez sacara a flote su lado oscuro

ahora si! a leer el fic!

**UN PEU D'ENVIE ET**

**UN AUTRE D'HAINE**

- Konnichiwa Sakura-san – la saludan todos aquellos con quienes se cruza en los pasillos por los que transita con paso presuroso.

- Konnichiwa – responde a los saludos con una dulce y cálida sonrisa.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosas se detiene al fin frente a una puerta de madera, gira el picaporte de esta y se adentra en aquel cuarto con rapidez y cierta brusquedad.

Tan pronto cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre esta y borró por fin la forzada sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. "_que gente tan hipócrita_" pensó, recordando a todos a quienes había dedicado el gesto.

Tras un suspiro recobra su buena postura, se levanta y camina en dirección al escritorio que se encuentra al lado de la ventana de aquella habitación, no sin antes detenerse a mitad del camino para ponerse la blanca bata que colgaba en el perchero del lugar.

Tomo asiento al fin y comenzó a revisar los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio con cierto deje de aburrimiento, desvió la mirada unos instantes para dirigirla a un objeto ubicado en una esquina del mueble.

Observaba de nuevo esa fotografía.

Sus grandes esmeraldas se tornaron oscuras y no dejaron de enfocarse en uno de los miembros dentro de aquel cuadro, un deje de tristeza se formo en su hermoso rostro, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminó en dirección a dicho objeto.

Sujetó la fotografía en sus manos y con sus delgados dedos acarició el rostro de un apuesto muchacho de apenas doce años que resaltaba de entre los demás.

_- nee nee ino chan – la pequeña de unos 8 años se dirigía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a su rubia compañera – me acabo de enterar que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de cabello largo_

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba "¿por qué tuvo que saberlo?... si jamás lo hubiera conocido, jamás se habría preocupado por ello y jamás…

Jamás habría hecho aquello"

Sí, tenía razón al decir que **él** era un "bakka", pero tal vez ella lo era más.

Siempre intentando desde aquella vez, ser la persona ideal, ser perfecta… solo para él

Se había dejado crecer el cabello para llamar su atención, así con los años logro estar en su mismo equipo; más el no la notó…

Le confesó su amor abiertamente y sin embargo; él simplemente la abandono.

Decidió entonces entrenar más para convertirse en una gran ninja, "para así poder estar a su altura": se convirtió **en una de las kunoichis más** fuertes de la aldea y así también en **una de las mejores** ninjas medico, pero cuando lo encontró, en ambas ocasiones…

Él simplemente no lo notó

El tiempo logró transformarla **en una de las más** bellas de Konoha, moldeo un carácter digno de una gran ninja y mujer: dulce pero también decidida y seria… **podría** decirse que era **perfecta**

Consiguió el respeto y admiración de su maestra, los ninjas de la aldea y los demás pobladores…

Pero jamás logro tener los de él.

TODO,

Lo hizo todo…solo para ser perfecta para él

Pero… Todo ello fue en vano:

Jamás fue suficiente, para nadie…

Ni para él…

Simplemente – no solo le costaba admitirlo, también le dolía hacerlo. Gruesas lagrimas se acunaron en sus verdes orbes al por fin aceptarlo-

Siempre fue **UNA MÁS…**

* * *

"-Es una muchachita muy bonita - oyó decir a un Anbu. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante ello

- es cierto… - escuchó la respuesta del interlocutor – pero ¿recuerdas a su compañera?…creo que Ino-san… ella… ¡ella es preciosa! -

Se alejo del lugar antes de que oyera la confirmación del primer Anbu"

(…)

"Era cierto… aquellos Anbus tenían razón, al igual que los aldeanos, sus compañeros, demás ninjas e incluso su maestro:

Ella podía ser tierna….pero jamás tan dulce como Hinata

Podía ser ruda….pero Temari lo era mas

Era buena en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo….pero la maestra de las armas la lograba superar

Muchas comparaciones…ella jamás podría destacar…hasta el color del cabello…el de Conan era más peculiar….

Podría ser molesta…pero incluso la muchacha que acompañaba a Sasuke – la tal Karin - lo era más…"

Apretó sus manos, que descansaban apoyadas sobre el escritorio, con furia; sus nudillos se tornaron tan blancos por el mármol por la presión; pero ella parecía no sentir nada

Un sentimiento extraño se acunó en su ser por primera vez esa tarde… ¿es que fue acaso todo en vano? ¿Intentando siempre ser mejor y digna de su aprobación…todo ello en vano?...

No era justo… todo lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo… jamás sería suficiente… todas aquellas kunoichis compañeras suyas la superaban, ellas tenían esas cualidades y esos dones por naturaleza, a ella le costaron lagrimas, tiempo y tenacidad conseguir todas esas habilidades… ¿Por qué entonces su esfuerzo no pesaba más que el de ellas? ¿Por qué ella no había sido dotada con algún don así y ellas sí? Ella aprovecharía mejor esos dones, ella sería mejor que ellas… ella….

Ella sentía envidia de todas ellas…

Y luego…

Luego sintió miedo.

No por lo que acababa de sentir, sino por lo que todo ello implicaría: sus jades se abrieron asustados ante las ideas que rondaron su cabeza – "ella era normal e inferior a todas ellas" – entonces… entonces jamás seria digna de él, él jamás se fijaría en ella sin notar antes a las otras kunoichis…

No… - se dijo a si misma – eso no puede ocurrir, Sasuke-kun no… él no…

Un nuevo sentimiento se sumo a los anteriores, uno que logro cambiar su mirada desde ese entonces, uno que transformo a esa dulce, delicada y - tal vez hasta ese entonces- débil muchacha en una dura y fría Sakura. Sí… sintió odio por primera vez en su vida. Y ello…

Le gustó.

Odió a "esas" compañeras suyas, a los hipócritas aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha que jamás la admiraron realmente y sobretodo, aunque resulte incongruente:

Odió a Uchiha Sasuke con todo su corazón.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan perfecto? Y… ¿por qué ella era tan simple?

Lagrimas

Sintió impotencia, miedo a perderlo por ellas.

Más lagrimas

Envidia y odio, ahora ellos llenaban el vacio en su pecho.

Una macabra sonrisa se vislumbro en su rostro que hasta hacia unos segundos estaba oculto por sus cortos mechones rosas.

_Pasaron los días…_

Gomen…Tsunade-sama – las lagrimas bañaban el rostro de ella al igual que el equipo que junto a ella acababa, al parecer, de llegar de una misión – hice todo lo que pude…pero la herida era muy profunda y ella…había perdido mucha sangre…y yo…y así que… Ino…ella – un desgarrador llanto inundo la habitación de la Hokage mientras la Haruno enterraba su húmedo rostro entre sus manos logrando esconder de ese modo una sonrisa triunfante…

_Algunos meses…_

¿N-Naruto-kun? - la tímida voz de la muchacha se escuchó por el bosque. Había recibido una carta del rubio quien supuestamente antes de partir a su entrenamiento con el Hachibi quería hablar con ella… Un sonido entre los arbustos llamo su atención, el rubor cubrió su rostro y su corazón se acelero…

Lo siento Hinata – sus orbes perladas se abrieron sorprendidas ante la figura de la kunoichi que se encontraba frente a ella, iba a decir algo … - pero no soy Naruto-kun - culminó la segunda voz femenina, retirando el kunai ensangrentado que yacía en el pecho de la joven quien, con lagrimas en los ojos pudo mencionar antes de cerrarlos para siempre: "S-Sa-ku-ra-sa-n" …

_Un año…._

¿Acaso no les informaste que los refuerzos tardarían en llegar? – exclamaba furiosa golpeando en escritorio con su puños

Por supuesto que lo hice Tsunade-sama, me encargue de entregar personalmente el mensaje al Anbu de la arena – se defendió el intimidado ninja

Mordiéndose las uñas como le era costumbre en aquellas situaciones y con deje de tristeza la rubia mujer por fin hablo – kusou… yo me encargare de darle la noticia al Kazekage…

Hai – respondió el ninja antes de retirarse

Temari-san, Kankuro-san… gomen – dijo sujetando los trozos de pergamino y lanzándolos luego desde la azotea de la torre de su maestra…

_Para qué medir más el tiempo…_

Neji jamás sabría que su novia nunca estuvo embarazada y perdió al niño en una misión, sino que una enfermedad la aquejo hasta matarla; así como Karin jamás sospechó que quien la libero fue la misma persona que ordenó luego a los Anbus perseguirla y condenarla a muerte…

Y Conan, tal vez es mejor que haya optado por si misma unirse a Yahiko y Nagato…

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Sonreía…

No supo como paso pero no importaba ahora, solo bastaba la dicha de volverlo a ver. Sus miradas se encontraron y su corazón se acelero como cuando niña.

Mas el… nuevamente… no la noto…

Volvió la espalda hacia ella y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque…

Sasuke-kun… ¡matte! – por un momento una sensación de '_deja vú'_ se apodero de ambos. Él se detuvo - a pesar de todo –comenzó a decir entonces, tal vez más para ella que para él – a pesar de tantos años… – y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, como aquella noche: _así que después de todo nada había cambiado ¿verdad?_ - … ahora, al final… ¿aun no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Hm - volteo a mirarla entonces, _tenía razón nada había cambiado… _- después de todo – le escucho ella hablar – sigues siendo una molestia –

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos: _todo era igual que antes_…aunque esta vez no gritaría si él se iba; cayó sobre sus rodillas y, amargas y gruesas lagrimas escaparon de sus orbes… _aun no era buena… __**¿a cuántos más tendría que matar?**_

Fue un error lo sabría después; pero esta vez - al igual que en aquella oportunidad - regresó a ella por un momento. Sus jades se encontraron con su fría ónice mirada; la observo sonreír, sintió sus manos acariciar su rostro, la vio acercar sus labios a los suyos y luego…

- Nee Sasuke-kun – su dulce voz rompió el silencio - ¿recuerdas que prometí que junto a mí los días serian felices si te quedabas conmigo? – silencio… así que prosiguió - ahora sabes que era cierto… porque yo… soy la kunoichi ideal para ti ¿verdad?- cerró los ojos y sonrió apoyando su frente contra la del moreno quien también cerró los ojos - soy la más hermosa, no hay nadie más fuerte que yo, ni nadie más tierna o peculiar que yo. La perfección en el mundo ninja…esa soy yo…- abrió sus ojos y una angustiante sonrisa se formo en su rostro – aunque… creo que lo notaste tarde… - dijo besando los labios de su amado para luego separarse de él y dejar que el cuerpo del moreno caiga al suelo sobre el cual ya se formaba un charco de líquido escarlata. Se levanto con lentitud y dirigió una última mirada al Uchiha quien con un kunai sobre su espalda aun respiraba con dificultad – no deberías esforzarte en vano Sasuke-kun, a menos que quieras acortar aun mas tu agonía – suspiró – Shizune-san me enseñó la formula, aunque debo admitir que jamás creí que el veneno fuera tan efectivo, debería agradecérselo – hizo una pausa para buscar algo en sus bolsillo. Segundos después sostenía en sus manos un segundo kunai ensangrentado el cual admiro con felicidad - ¡cierto! … ¡claro que lo hice! – sonrió nuevamente y tiro el arma al lado del ya inerte cuerpo del último Uchiha. Se giró y dándole la espalda agregó antes de irse - ahora también soy la mejor médico en Konoha…

* * *

- Sasuke-kun bakka – exclamó mientras el ruido del vidrio quebrarse al estamparse en el suelo resonó por la habitación, y luego se oyera el sonido de sus pasos abandonar el recinto (tal vez para siempre)

Los rayos del atardecer se colaron por la ventana alumbrando la ahora vacía habitación: el estante lleno de libros y pergaminos, papeles tirados por el suelo, una silla y el escritorio perfectamente ordenados, una blanca bata en el perchero y….

Claro casi lo olvido:

Una gruesa gota descansando sobre el cristal roto, "cubriendo" el hermoso rostro serio de un aburrido moreno…

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. FIN! *-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

umm...lo se...un poco ( x no decir completament) raro...

nuc como pero m dije: xq siempre pintamos a Sakura como una chica dulvce y tierna...cxq ella no puede tbn tener un lado oscuro? ( y si asi fuera...como seria?) y asi con esas locas ideas nacio este fic...xD!

les gusto? k les parecio? merece tomatazos y lechugas y mas frutas y verduras?... cualqueir opinion, queja, comentario, tooodo ...lo acepto...

saben k si bien escribimos los fics sin fines de lucro...los reviews nos ayudan a continuar motivados a escribir n_n

asi k... den clic al botoncito de abajo si?

un besooote y hasta dentro de unos dias

...

y no olviden... espero sus comntarios! n_n


End file.
